Lucious Creed
" Nobody can hurt me , without my got damn permission" - Lucious Creed *" There's a difference between you and me , We both looked into the abyss but when it looked back You blinked " - NightOwl * " You call out GOD almost as if I can't hear you ..Heh " - Lucious Creed Name Lucious 'Last Name' Creed 'IMVU Name' Uub 'Nicknames' LC NightOwl Lu Young Lu Lulu Bird Brain 'Age' April 24 , 17 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'10 'Weight' 145 'Blood type' AB 'Behavior/Personality Lucious is a young and wise child showerd with ambition , Along with his intellegence Came a definate sense of pride but though he inhabited many cherishable qualites some may kill for , he was Quite a fool when it came to woman Woman was his kryptonite , Though Lucious was weak when it came to sharing a few words his personality was able to make up for it all , He was able to bring light into the darkest room , Hell he could have the Devil himself leaping over raindbows If he really wanted too . It was all part of his ever lasting Charm but little did most people know , The smile and the charm Lucious displayed was all part of a big disguise he Held over himself to cover the fact that he wasnt happy at all . Depression is what pressured him at night he never met his mother and his father barely had anytime for him , It was if he lived among a stranger a man he never knew thee man he refered to as a father but only kept a roof over his head nothing else . It was ashame of Lucious to ever think that way well atleast thats what he belived, not every kid is as fortunate to even meet there father . Lucious drenched among emotions but never allowed that to disable his ability to fight . He handled his opponents with just the amount of intensity needed depending on the type of situation . Once furious a most definate noticable abnormal change would overcome Lucious , It was as if some darkside was suddenly released . If you were to look in his eyes you were unable to see nothing all sense of humanity dimished nothing left but the thirst of blood . No one has truly seen Lucious until they've seen him in battle it is then they'll see him for who he truly is and though he fights like a mad man , every kick blow or punch he throws his properly judged and thought of before hand most believed the mixed emotions he held inside was the cause of his insanity. Others believed he was possessed . But there was one thing they were all able to agree on and that was Lucicous anger was his greatest strength. Apperance ~ Ling appears very innocent rarely caught without a smile dangling among his face , He keeps his raven black hair tied which usually ends right below his shoulder blade . His eyes are a light blue . He carries a bang that usually covers his view blocking his right which usually is the reason why he constantly either blows or brush his hair out of his face. Lucious is usually caught wearing a fancy jacket with a casual button down shirt beneath it. Lucious is a bit masculin , Which makes up for his childish feautures . When not working out he is usually training with his grandfather at an old Dojo to which his able to keep his Masculinity. Clan and Rank Heroes for Hire Sidekick/Vigilante 'What district do you live in? - District 2 Relationship Single 'Occupation' Heroes For Hire - Vigilante Waiter- SOHO Kitchen 'Fighting Style' This is a powerful Hybrid style, for versatile and swift of there feet fighters. Taking two styles into a clean mix. The first style being one from the Philippines.Eskrima is a term for the traditional martial arts of the Philippines ("Filipino Martial Arts," or FMA) that emphasize weapon-based fighting with sticks, knives and other bladed ''weapons, and various improvised weapons. It also includes hand-to-hand combat, joint locks, grappling and weapon disarming techniques. For the purpose of ''convenience, this article will use the term Eskrima throughout.Many Filipino systems focus on defending against and/or reacting to angles of attack rather than particular strikes. The theory behind this is that virtually all types of hand-to-hand attacks (barehanded or with a weapon) will hit or reach a combatant via these angles of attack and it is reasoned that it is more efficient to learn to defend against different angles of attack rather than learning to defend against particular styles, particular techniques ''or particular weapons. For instance, the technique for defending against an attack angle that comes overhead from the right is very similar whether the attacker uses ''barefists, a knife, a sword or a spear. The practioner of this hybrid style is extremly versatile and quickly able to adapat to any combat situation at Inhuman pace. A ''mixture of Eskrima would be Hapkido, that's embedded deep within this powerful styles core. Hapkido contains both long- and close-range fighting techniques, utilizing jumping kicks and percussive hand strikes at longer ranges and pressure point strikes, joint locks, or throws at closer fighting distances. Hapkido emphasizes circular ''motion, redirection of force, and control of the opponent.Practitioners seek to gain advantage through footwork and body positioning to incorporate the use of leverage, ''avoiding the use of strengtha gainst strength. This powerful free stlye martial arts Allows the user the ability to manipulate kinetic energy, the energy created by any form ''of movement. Using this power, one would be able to transfer kinetic energy from one object to another, thus strengthening their attacks, or tearing holes in walls with a''simple touch. Users can also could turn an object's potential energy into kinetic energy, making it explosive, and cause another being to be unable to move or unable to ''stop if in motion.( In the DBZ universe you could wreck people with this, but if you use it in YMRP haha it has to be modereated HIGHLY.) Download (7).jpg Images (8).jpg Escrima Baliog Pomali by nahumreigh.jpg 'Techniques and Combos' 'You are Guilty ' The You are guilty ... Combo is one of Lucious many finishing maneuvers , Lucious head would remian tilited downwards before stating the phrase" ..For the crimes you casted upon this city .. Lu's combo.gif Tumblr mr369jO0tR1svh265o1 500.gif Lu's Combo 2.gif Nightwing-o.gif You will now face the proper judgement " following those words would be the dropping smoking pellets scattering among the ground . A stream of smoke acting as a curtain over Lucious filling the air in which Lucious and his opponent stood , Using this to his advantange the young raven haired crime fighter would use his enhanced speed to pace himself through the smoke at a tremendous amount of speed so to the enemy it would seem as if he was simply teleporting . Lucious normally used to these set of movements to shed fear into his opponent to allow his next series of attacks to be much more effective. Lu is only seen through the smoke three times before appearing face to face to his opponent.As he met face to face to his opponent the phrase " YOU ARE GUILTY ! " he shouted air throbingly before attempting to force the end of his boot into the enemies face. Which if succesful would knock the enemy backwards applying a fair amount of space between the enemy and himself leaving the enemy completely stunned for about five seconds , More then enough time to allow Lucious to follow with his next attack . Lucious would allow his body to fulfil a 360 spin , Turning his body towards his opponent to where he would allow his body to meet a certain limb of his enemy , Pusing his body against it sliding to a certain joint of that limb , Then following that would be a certain cart wheel over that limb in attempt to knock the enemiy off balance with the heels of Lucious boot . " Im not finish yet..! " would be the words Lucious say once he was in the middle of reaching into the side of his belt taking wthin his grasp his Eskrima sticks Lucious quickly swung them a bit of blue light being infuriated from it's tips . Lucious quickly pushed there ends together forming a Bo - staff allowing him to jump within mid air moving the staff at a circular motion as he jumped , Lu would then force his staff down towards the enemy in attempt of having it meet the chest of the enemy , which if succesful would send a great amount of shock through the enemies body. twenty milliamperes of shock which woulden't kill the enemy but should knock the opponent out if done properly . Lu would end this attack with the wiping of his shoulder and a mere grin . Lucious has not yet been able to use this finishing maneuver , But he has gotten a bit of time to master this attack to the point where it would be almost impossible for him to screw it up . Lucious has been able to pick up the several pieces of the move from his past experiences . Starting with his first attack which he first learnned during his show down with Scorpian where he used his smoke pellet to rob Scorpian of his sight using the smoke to his advantage quickly placing scorpian in a submission in attempt to knock him unconcious . Which was not succesful due to scorpian slipping his grasp , The second attack was originated from Lu and Densuke's training where Densuke trained Lu to control his chi by having him punch a rock with his fist alone . Lu would use the same amount of chi used to break the rock using his feet instead of his fist As for the 3rd attack it was simply created out of a simple coincidence , During Den and Lu's first mission in messing with The Yakuza clan operations . Lu used the spinning cartwheel attacking to infiltrate one of his opponents who was a skilled sword mastery but Lu used his perk against him by allowing him self to seem accesible to the enemies sword and quickly using his enhance speed along with his enhanced reflexes to perform this attack. The following attack Lu uses to end his enemy was used near the end and was also founded during his fight with scorpian where Lucious turned his Bo staff horizontally charging towards him sucessfully pushing him out through the nearest window were Lucious quickly placed his staff in the correct format to the point he would be following Scorpian with his staff aimed downwards bringing it downwards along with Scorpian so that the whole alley would cacth it's electrical charge. Of course the electrical charge was not enought to kill him due to Lu's perception as a hero he an non capability to kill anyone no matter how big the crime. Lu till this day has no desire to kill but this did not disable his ability to completely pulverize someone to a bloody pulp which is one of the many reasons he create the " you are Guilty" combo . These were more simple ways to taking down his enemies therefore there were more to come. Justice Quake ! - Due to the technological advance hidden within Lu's Eskrima stick/Bo staff remodled by Ochigi RyojiLu is able to do many stunning worthy of awe attacks with it. The" Justice Quake" attack is attack that does mostly property damage then actual physical damage to the enemy and can't be done with Allies around . But other then that the " Justice Stick " Is quite affirmitive and quite effective . Lu would launch his body upwards from where he once stood his Eskrima Stick now attached appearing to be a Bo staff in his grasp , As Lu remained in the midst of the winds the more potential energy was gained Lu soon discharging a large amount of shock within his Bo - staff allowing it to foce contact with the amount of kinetic energy held in it's center , Lu would attempt to force the staff downat an surperior amount of speed if this were to be successful this would send a shock wave within 20 feet ,This would knock all those who were caught in the wave knocking them off balance or worst enforcing a critical amount of damage . This attack is most dangerous in a room that is capable of holding a great amount of vibrant waves of energy. '"You done fucked up"' tumblr_static_tumblr_mo2feipev41s1ny8xo1_500.gif|The Birth of an Owl raid6.gif eGCVceM.gif tumblr_mvpblgytum1rnjfjfo1_r1_400.gif J3s3rrI.gif Lu would allow his body to fall victim to his enemies hit , his body wiped clean of anymore opposing strength all that was would be his excessive pride , Lu would allow his head to remain low as his body swayed side to side in an uncontrobably manner . His eyes meeting his opponents " Now you've done it .. " Lu place his hands while aiming to keep balance , " You have now fucked up ! " Lu's suurounding ambience would fall victim to his impressive show of power a blue radiant energy emitting from the pores of his skin . His eyes widen in sidden despair as his aura beging to reveal an owl spreading it's wings above him . The floor that he stood among clearing at his feet . This was the display of the Surge awakening Hadou Kusei a power meant for an individual who has developed The Power Of Nothingness. It is a surge of chi energy that gives the user superhuman like qualities for periods or burst of time, depending on its usage. It's a energy like manifestation of one's valor, courage, and moral resolve which in turn is converted into a surge of power allowing one to overcome his limits and achieve any goal that may be buried within the depths of ones heart. " i'm the guardian of the night the eyes.. for those who walked the night but forget there flashlight .. completely blind to what lurked out that very night.. enemy to crime friend to justice ..also it’s enforcer.. I am NightOwl criminal to the corrupt and hero to the weak voice of the voiceless.. “ Followng these words would be the repettive movement of his hands following a constant flow . Lu attempting the reach for the enemies right wrist would pull his free arm forward aiming to direct it at the shoulder that alined it's self with the rist wrist that Lu had just grabbed if this were to be successful Lu would have his hands faced down while his elbow remained to the celing at attempt of forcing it to connect with the enemies shoulder blade which if were to be successful would push the opposings enemy right shoulder forward which would be able to cause an outward sublaxation . If this were successful Lu would grab hold of the next arm which would be the left one attempting to repeat the same sequence if succesful it would give off the same outcome a sublaxation in his left side , Lu would then attempt to send a barrage of punches towards the enemies middle abdomen which if were succesful this would allow Lu to force a firm grip around the neck of the opposing enemies attempting to force him into a 90 degree spin, He'd then attempt to force his kneee into the enemies mid back which if succesful would push his body forward allowing Lu to quickly drop down into to a front roll lading infront of the enemies body destination attempting to reach for the leg grabbing hold of it while Lu stood up if succesful would force the enemy to land upon his back Lu would then attempt to throw the enemies body upwards once more as due to not allowing his hand to loose his enemies leg , If this were succesful Lu would launch his fist upwards attepting to have it connect with the enemies Jaw , If this were to be succesful Lu would catch the enemy before he was able to hit the floor grabbing hold of his neck Lu's shoulder blade would be pressed against the enemies chest , Lu then would trow his body outwards his grip still held tightly around the opposing enemies neck sumbitting a back flip which if were to be succesful would cause the enemy to land onto his back if this were to be successful the enemy would recieve a dangerous amount of damage which should call for an enjery due to the sublaxations to both shoulders . Sudden Impulse ' ' impilse.gif|Are you feeling it undisputed2.gif tumblr_litq34Zkg81qh2r23o1_400.gif MGAcrobatFight.gif 'Sudden impulse is a technique Lu uses to reveal his many usage of kicks , Lu would first taunt his enemy by falling down on to his knees forcing his knees to glide his body forward , While stating the words " Are you feeling it ? Cause I am ! " Followed by those words would be Lu pushing his body upwards his feet out shoulder length apart he would move his body in a 360 motion alllowing his left foot to miss which would if successful would force the enemy to connect with his right foot if this was successful the enemy would stagger back a bit. Allowing Lu to land back on his feet charging at the enemy focused at his temple he would then push his body back which if succesful would allow the enemy to fall forward a bit Lu would leap into the air attempting to drop his body downwards one more with a kick . The enemy would fall upon his knees Lu would then push his body upwards sending his foot down once more if this were succesful the enemy would fall unconcious . Perks (3) 'Peak Human Speed Users can run up to 60km/h (40 mph) with this sort of speed, one could catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, likely to always be first in running-races and have great reactions.The user's speed is at the highest limit of human potential. 'Peak Human Reflexes' The user's reflexes are at the peak of Human Potential and Perfection; this means that their reactions are superior to those of normal humans and are near-superhuman. They can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; They could even evade strikes from beings with super speed, and dodge multiple gunfire with ease. 'Optimal Finesse' The user can use all their skills to their highest potential. This effectively lowers any chance of failing to complete a set task or risks that may result in an undesirable outcome. The user of this ability has complete and utter control over their skills and instinctively knows which of their abilities will best suit any number of situations. *Enhanced Combat *Hacking Intuition *Lie Detection via hearbeat increase or bodily twitchings *Weapon Proficiency Abilities (2) 'Combat Perception' With this ability the user is able to instantly understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting and anticipating their moves. Once they understand their enemies strategy, they are able to find their flaw and weakness and take them down with little effort. While some users of this method do not use it as part of their primary fighting style, it is helpful in emergencies against difficult opponents where ordinary methods will not work against them. *Tactical Analysis 'Chi Manipulation' User can create, shape and manipulate [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Qi Chi] to gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. They are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of its power through shear force of will. They can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. The user can channel their own chi through their own body and enhance their physical abilities. 'Weapon Of Choice' EsKrima Sticks' - '''The most basic and common weapon in eskrima is the yantok. They are typically constructed from rattan, an inexpensive stem from a type of Southeast Asian vine. Hard and durable yet lightweight, it shreds only under the worst abuse and will not splinter like wood, making it a safer training tool. This aspect makes it useful in defence against blades. Kamagong (ironwood or ebony) and bahi (heart of the palm) are sometimes used after being charred and hardened. These hardwoods are generally not used for sparring, however, as they are dense enough to cause serious injury, but traditional sparring does not include weapon to body contact. The participants are skilled enough to parry and counterstrike, showing respect in not intentionally hitting the training partner. In North America and Europe, eskrima practitioners wear head and hand protection while sparring with rattan sticks, or otherwise use padded batons. Some modern schools use sticks made out of aluminium or other metals, or modern high-impact plastics. .... However Lucious was able to conduct his own form of this weapon , Instead of being materialized by an inexspensive stem from a vine , Lucious version of the Eskrima stick is made out of a very rare metalic that discharges a great amout of static energy upon contact. Lucious reason for always wearing the leather and rubber gloves given to him by Red Dawn on there first mission together . Lucious Eskrima stick is also aple to change into a Bo Staff once bith ends of the stick is placed together , Usually used for jumping over buildings or anything else that required a boost in height . Lucious Eskrima stick is a midnight black color with dashes of blue at the end. Lucious is only using this under his Vigilante disguise " NightOwl" 'NightOwl' Also apart of his NightOwl persona the suit itself comes equiped with standard designs curtiousey of Ochigi Ryoji. The NightOwl suit is based on the second version of the Red Dawnsuit was developed by Ochigi and Densuke during his second of year of being back in Kasihana city. It has all of the misc advantages of the first version including vision mods (aka X-ray, night vision, sonar, etc, it's all in th link of "Red Dawn"), and functions, but this suit is slightly different. It only has A.G.F infused Ragnite on the head area (cowl), chest plate, abdomen, shoulders, thighs, boots & gloves, and the full back along with a cup for the groin. It's less armored, so it's easily manouverable and noteably faster. The big difference is that one is not in peak human state, rather his usual above average human condition. This is so a person can actually use 'Chi' in this version. He has full offensive advantages, with slightly less defensive capabilites, but his main parts are still protected. NightOwl suit however also offers a blending mode of sorts, that reflects light, no matter how bright or dim, off of it's surface, allowing for a form of static camofluage so to speak. The suit also emits a pharomone that forms an inivisible bodily barrier around his body. Once NightOwl has a targt in sight, via the targeting system on his cowl with a HUD interface mind you (linked to the Ryoji computer as well) he can touch a person via these nanites, and put the opponent in a comatose state (one post charge time for this ability) The camofluage also gives the suit other perks, weather it's being used or not. The suit also has a retractible cowl in case of head trama if need be. This way the suer can have head protection. As of recently, the suit was fitted with Gravitation Adaptive Systems, that instantly shfift the users weight and gravitational polairty, to resist odd and fluxuating gravites. Thus allowing for space missions if need be, but with limited breathing unless properly equiped. Also the suit features a visor lense tha tform over the eyes incase of harmful eye irritants in the air. *Renders the body temperature cold, to become immune to heat vision *Contains traces of lead to be immune to X-ray vision *Emits a skin tight layer of Chaff frequency, to render remote controled ballistics, expolosive, and techologicaly devices against it in confusion. For example: if one tried to find him on a radar, he wouldn't show up at all * nightwing_by_shookera-d60r16j.png ___nightwing_beyond____by_wyv1-d6z1wa4.jpg Comic_Version_of_my_Nightwing_by_RiderB0y.jpg nightwing_rec_2_by_jemallman-d6gnd1r.jpg nightwing_unmasked_by_dathron-d4t01gi.jpg Fireproof, fully insulated, thermal resistentt, wraps the body in a way to allow full flexibitliy and movement *Shock absobant boots and gloves to reduce physical damage *has a hidden compartment in the thight, and the biceps for shuriken or any weapon desired. 'Utility Belt' *10 smoke pellets which range 7 feet on use *10 Explosive throwing spheres *7 sticky explosive throwing spheres *3 sedative spheres which will knock someone unconscious after 2 post if not expelled *5 tear gas pellets same radius as the smoke pellets *Fire Suppresant Pellets: The pellets are about the size of a golf ball, and contain a special rubery material, designed with the same properties as the liqud-foam like substance found in Fire Extinguishers. When this pellet explods onto a fire, or a fire based source/attack/person/etc, the foam like gel will rapidly expand and ecnause the opponents body completely, so long as they have body heat. This process actually SPEEDS up when the person is on fire, or attempts to break free by powering out with fire or heating it up. it also has a quicksand effect, the more the user physically struggles to break free of it, the more it will expand until it has encased the opponent in a giant clay colored ball. This also has the adverse effect of freezing. if one attempted to freeze the substance, it would freeeze, but it's mollecular structure would HARDEN. Causing the molecules to compact each other tightly and form a new substance stronger than reienforced Titanium, which is even harder to get free of than the gel. If one remained perfectly still the gel would ooze off of them and have no prior effect, but that's assuming one does this. *The Menstral Nightmare: This is....well basically a pellet that contains the powerful and combined smell of 10 female vanginas all on their menstral cycles. While seemingly uselss, this particularly effects people that have Enhanced Senses. The stench would be so unbarible, it would cuase instant distraction, and particularly loss of mental focus and even vision. This isn't particularly because of the stench itself, but more so the hyper sensitivity of ones nose and smell. This effects normal people less and is more of an annoyance, but it has been modified to taste like stale vagina, if shoved inside someones mouth. this pelet is uesd at ones own risk *EMP bomb which covers a 10 mile radius (last for 2 post) *rebreather which allows for purified oxygen in unpurified areas, and even stores oxygen allowing for 30 minutes in the void of space or airless areas. *Wired cable, exntending 30 feet in length, with enough tensile strength to support at least 5 tons. Has a metal grappling hook attacked to the end of it, and is thin enough to carry around in his belt. This can be attached to his watch, to use as a grapple gun, or a claw like device. *30 bladed projectile disc, made of solid titanium alloy. *5 Remote control projectie disc. *Lock pick *5 Tracking devices which are linked to the watches gps feature. They are no bigger than a millimeter in size and cannot be seen without intensely looking at it. *First aid kit containing disinfectant spray, cloths, and bandages *The '''Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear' (立体機動装置 Rittai kidō sōchi?), also called Vertical Maneuvering Equipment, is a set of gear developed by humans that allows great mobility when facing the enemies in combat. The gear allows the user to fight in a 3D space as opposed to a 2D one. The gear itself takes the form of a body harness that encompasses much of the body below the neck. Though using it will allow a skilled user great mobility, it carries a large risk of overtaxing the user's muscles, thus special physical conditioning is required to use this gear is fixed because of the suit's propertys so this is not a problem at all the straps are all non visible as it connects to the suits design itself. The retractible Steel wire is stored inside the belt, which is why its unusually thick. There are two mini axles, which revolve independently, and allow for ascending and descending fashions such as pulling and retracting. *Gravity Grips - These Gravity Grips use A.G.F technology, to attract densuke's hands and feet to surfaces, by attracting them using polairty, to attract, but not repel. * Body Double Pack: This inventioned comes pacakaged inside of a small sticky square. When sat down or released and landing on a surface, a carbon based copy will emerge from the square, taking on a pose that the user wishes for it to do so. These carbon clones, have chemical make up as the user, completelying rendering any identification tech near useless. Even the syntehtics of the body doubles organ structure is teh exact same as the users, a form of perfect mimicry. When the clone is killed or even cut however it would instantly disperse into a green vapor. This Vapor if inhaled, would quickly shut the opponents airway, or larynx completely, followed by an unfahtomable amount of sleep enducement. This gas would cause the opponents body to feel completely exhuased, draining them of access stamina, and k.oing them instant. (if the gas inhaled, it is one post until this effect kicks in on the user.) The body double on it's own can only be set to move in one direction of movement, and stays active until killed or removed from battle. * Sling: A basic metallic sling. Used to be thrown to trip enemies up on the ground or in mid air, by encompasing their legs and holding them together. * Enhanced Dog Whistle: Another counter measure for people with Enhanced Senses. The range of human hearing is typically considered to be between 20 Hz and 20 kHz.The top end of a dog's hearing range is about 45 kHz, while a cat's is 64 kHz. It is thought that the wild ancestors of cats and dogs evolved this higher hearing range in order to hear high frequency sounds made by their preferred prey, small rodents. The frequency of most dog whistles is within the range of 23 to 54 kHz,[1]so they are above the range of human hearing, although some are adjustable down into the audible range. However to an animal, this whilstle emits a frequency of 80kHz. This is enough to drive anyone with Enhanced senses crazy with excruitating pain,causing them to also have a weak feeling in their knees, and loss of motery skills. This would also be eve more horifying, once the noise stoped, the opponent would literally be deaf for five minutes (1 post). This can be resisted with proper gear. * Anti High Frequency Weapons Attachment: After his experience with the cyborg, he and Craig fought at one point, had a weapon that vibrated at incredibly high frequencies. Thus allowing it to cut through any substance with realtive ease. Not wanting a repeat of this densuke invented an attachement for his truench blades, or any weapon for that metal that instantly analyzes a vibro-weapons frequency, and can destroy it with a few to numerous amounts of blows. The ability to create a counter vibration to cancel out another object's frequency, thereby destroying it. Sub-power of Sound Manipulation. The user can create a counter vibrating frequency to cancel out another object's frequency, thereby destroying it. This ability takes advantage of the ideal that everything (including objects, living creatures, immaterial creatures, space, time, matter, energy, etc.) gives off a vibrating frequency, and by emitting an opposing frequency, both the frequency and the object are destroyed. If it isn't countering a HF blade, this attachement will make good use of being a HF creating device. * Gravity Sphere: Ochigi Ryoji's most creative and destructive creation. The original concept came however from Densuke Ryoji The power launches a dark energy sphere to create an intense articfical feild of gravity. Ochigi had already been working with gravity via teh Anti-Gravity Technology used to make the metal Ragnainium/Ragnite even remotely malliable. The field creates a warp in the space around it, creating a gravity well akin to a black hole. Enemies are drawn into the Sphere and held helpless in orbit while protected enemies are held in place. The core will drain any shields, armor, or biotic barriers of enemies over time. This is because the black hold like properties abosrb all forms of energy on the electromagnetic specturm and the physics scale. If one is pulled into this sphere of gravity, there are multiple effects that take place, quite dangerous ones as well. There is no oxygen, as everything is absorbed into the dark matter itself, meaning no one can breathe. Also a massive freezing effect takes place freezing the person over instantly in a cryogenious like state the more they stay in the orbit. then there is teh compresssion. One would get the feeling of having every pore, and limb on their body being pulled by professional race horses. The bones of the body would begin to crush and corrode the organs themsevles, into a pile of mush. the eyeballs of a person would be sucked right from their skulls due to lack of antyhing keeping ther organs down to teh ground or grounded in general. These gruesome effects only take place if the user wills it by setting the grenade to "Kill"." the opposite setting of "Stun" will simply encase enemies in a feild of gravity, that binds their bodies completely, flexing their muscles form them and slowly crushing their skeletal systems with their own muscles, and cirlcling them in place. similar to moons orbiting a planet. This ball is the size of a Volkswagon beetle, and has an expanding radoius of 20 feet. Not only does it suck in peopled, but it also sucks in multiple mounts of matter like rocks, cars, any organic or inorganic material. If this is allowed to durate long enough it could essentialy form a giant sphere of collided and compressed matter. This should be notted, that it's range increases the longer it's held out. As such densuke only takes one of these out on a daily. If used irrisponsibly it could kill someone seeing as how it's a rarity people can resist gravity unless eqiuped to do so. Allies/Enemies Densuke Mifunae - Mentor Ayperos Akiyama - Mentor Lana Creed - Twin Sister Keyth - Mentor Noah Benson - Best Friend Jin Son - Nemesis Scorpian - Nemesis Howler - Nemesis Tumblr lk1jzo0Cgt1qjpwvio1 500.jpg|Lu and La Creed Fullmetal.Alchemist.Brotherhood.full.624691.jpg|Lu and Densuke Fullmetal.Alchemist.Brotherhood.600.572132.jpg| Densuke , Lucious and Ochigi 'Background' “ Papa.. Papa... where are we going ? “ His voice came out timid and soft what more would you expect from a six year old , His bold blue eyes full of innocence planted against the window watching as the buildings raced past him along with the dimmed down street lights . His eyes was caught by sign of his favorite restaurant . A Panda Bear prancing along it’s letters , The young Lucious in shock quickly began pouncing against his seat “ Dad .. you pass it.. you Passed Yo Yo Yippio ..Dad.. “ His gazed remained at the back of his father's neck , His father refused to share any words of comfort with his son , his eyes remained set on the road quickly activating his windshields as drops of rains began dropping among his window . The car slowly stopped in front of what seemed to be a small restaurant , Lucious father quickly turned around his eyes reached towards him “ Stay here..” He said placing the black authentic hat over his long black hair which fell down his back swaying swiftly among his shoulder blades . Lucious gave off a light innocent nod gripping onto his teddy as his eyes glossed while following his father who quickly took of from the vehicle , A man stood before the door quickly pushing his hand out forward attempting to stop Lucious father. But to his surprise his eyes would soon dilate as Lucious father took a firm grip onto the mans shoulder , Quickly guiding up towards his pony tail forcefully pulling it down ramming his knife into the man’s throat. Lucious quickly fell back to his seat the view was far too gruesome for his eyes which were filled with innocence and concern. No child should have to see this all he really needed to know about is what was on the kids channel not this . Red liquid exiting the mans thorax flew everywhere staining the sidewalk slowly being washed away by the rain. Lucious father allowed the man to fall among his knees fighting for a chance to breath he held his neck attempting the stop the bleeding. His eyes met Lucious as his life slowly slipped away before him, A tear ran down Lucious cheek “ NO… STOP PAPA ! “ Lucious began to forcefully jam his hands onto the framing of the windows. His ears caught upon the screaming from the restaurant . He saw their shadows falling one by one there screams of terror quickly brought to silence by the sound of bullets firing at a rapid speed. It wasn’t long till Lucius father came barging out the restaurant his desert eagle at his grasp . Lucious hid his face into the depth of his knees as he held them close forcing them to touch his chest .His tears running down his face. It was then the car was brought into motion. Lucious was born into a life of an assassin . His father Shou’zenkei Creed better known as “ Ghost “ was feared by all . Best known assassin and ex lieutenant , His mother he knew little about her only that the last time he seen her was when she confronted his father about leaving with her new family and taking me along with her . Since then not once has he been within 10 feet from her presence all those years without her ge’s felt abandon left with nothing but a picture which his father left hanging from his mirror . By The time Lucious hit the age 8 , his father Shou’Zenkai was arrested for the murder of Lucious mother and her husband , He till this day is still in prison Lucious was then taken in by his grandfather who found it best to train and nurture him so he could eventually learn of his fathers sins while aiming to better himself and not fall within that path or road his father so cluelessly followed . Within his Grand father teaching Lucious has grown immensely as a man but little did he know that was only the beginning of his lesson . It wasn’t long after Lucious started working at his grandfather's restaurant till he died . Still unaware of his grandfathers killer only knowledge the KPD’s had was that he wore a mask and stole some of there best cyborgs and should be labeled as dangerous . Lu made it a mission to track his grandfathers killer until he was found by Ayperos and Red Dawn who took him in their grasp and trained him getting rid of the life that showed him sorrow which outweighed the good he had in his life forcing abandoning his grandfathers old restaurant and hoping that one day he’ll come face to face with his murderer but until then saving the people was his only duty. Well was until saving himself from the people become a must . After NightOwl and Red Dawn were falsely accused of murder . Lu and Densuke were forced to go into hiding just until there names were officially cleared Keyths Training... Training Episode 1 Training Episode 2 Training Episode 3 ...... still couldn’t deny the fact that this experience was one of the best things that happened to him as a fighter . The abilities he picked along with the hidden potential he had all suddenly released . Lucious creed entered those woods and human being and left the woods with the knowledge of his inner beast fumed by his dedication to justice . The awakening of his Hadou Kusei or other known as the Surge Awakening it’s a power meant for a Chikara No Hadou user, or someone who has developed The Power Of Nothingness. It is a surge of chi energy that gives the user superhuman like qualities for periods or burst of time, depending on its usage. It's a energy like manifestation of one's valor, courage, and moral resolve which in turn is converted into a surge of power allowing one to overcome his limits and achieve any goal that may be buried within the depths of ones heart. This state however, can only be achieved by someone who has found their rightful place in the world, and learned to disregard hate and anger for compassion and righteousness.( Kusei (Surge Awakening) Hadou Kusei) Lu was able to tap into the by relieving himself of all selfish thoughts allowing his thrive for justice to kick in . It can be easier to say if that the girl that was held hostage by Keyth life wasn’t in Lu’s hand he might of lost his life due to not much of anything pushing him to go further . There was also other gifts that Lu has achieved during his experience in those woods such as being able to run up to 75 MPH now without his suit...and his chi. He was Able to toss 300 lb things with ease now, without having to use his chi for that either. His intelligence was also given a boost as well which would more than likely be evident once he has taken his IQ test . With all that came along the improvement of his sensory level . This all left the woods with Lu this being a big aid in his further activities and not only has Lu gained abilities he also gained allies . It had seem on Lu’s way home he was followed by one of the bears that aided him on attacking Keyth . Without thinking twice Lu accepted this animal giving him the name Kuro accepting his new ally to Heroes for Hire with the hopes Densuke would accept him too . Lucious took this growth as a lesson applying himself to bigger and better things . 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' ' StatBook Information. ' Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 05:50, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Category:NGRPC Category:Vigilante Category:Heroes For Hire Category:Creed Family